Revolutionary Girl Utena Fandom
Revolutionary Girl Utena Fandom , or Revena, is a member of the Fandomstuck Roleplay Community on Tumblr. Basic Information Revolutionary Girl Utena (Japanese: 少女革命ウテナ Hepburn: Shōjo Kakumei Utena) is a manga by Chiho Saito and an anime directed by Kunihiko Ikuhara. The manga serial began in the June 1996 issue of Ciao and the anime was first broadcast in 1997. The anime and manga were created simultaneously, but, despite some similarities, they progressed in different directions. A movie, Adolescence of Utena (少女革命ウテナ アドゥレセンス黙示録''Shōjo Kakumei Utena Aduresensu Mokushiroku'', literally "Revolutionary Girl Utena Adolescence Apocalypse"), was released in theatres in 1999. A number of stage productions based on the franchise were also produced in the mid-1990s, including the "Comédie Musicale Utena la fillette révolutionnaire", staged by an all-female Takarazuka-style cast.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Revolutionary_Girl_Utena For the most part, in all adaptations of Revolutionary Girl Utena, the plot line and the character's personalities stay the same. The main story focuses on a student known as Utena Tenjou, a young girl who aspires to become a prince. She attends Ohtori Academy, where due to a misunderstanding she becomes involved in a game of duels. In these duels, she and the members of the Student Council compete for possession of the Rose Bride Anthy Himemeya, as well as the Power to Revolutionize the World. However, Utena only remains in the contest in order to protect Anthy and possibly find more information about the prince she met in her childhood. Appearance Revena seems to be in her late teens to early twenties and derives her appearance from several characters in her source material. Her long legs are reminiscent of the famous Clamp style, and despite her training in the art of sword-fighting, she has slim arms. Her hair color and style are the same as Anthy's from the anime and manga series. However, the symbol on her forehead comes from the version of Anthy in the movie Adolescence of Utena. Her jacket is identical to the one from Utena's school uniform, also sporting the armaments that accent the outfit while dueling. Her pants are from the male school uniform. Personality Revena is a righteous soul, considering herself to be a champion of the people of sorts. She will do all she can to see that justice is done. Like Utena, whom she greatly idolizes, she wishes to become a prince and rescue those in need. However, she will become irritated if someone confuses her for a man, and stresses that there is a difference between being a man and a prince. If there's one thing she can't stand, it's those who use people for their own benefit. She believes everyone has a right to be her own person. In the same vein, it's important to her to be independent and live in the manner that she chooses. As such, she is incredibly stubborn and will resist conforming in any way. She has a considerable amount of pride, and is seriously offended if someone questions her path in life. The pride also extends to her series, which gained quite a following in the nineties. It's not as popular as it used to be, but that doesn't stop Revena from trying to consider herself as one of the big shot fandoms. She gets offended if someone hasn't heard about her, and depending on her mood, her response could be unpleasant. She can be quite aloof about her series, especially if people don't understand what she considers to be the show's complex structure, groundbreaking plot line and though-provoking conclusions. A lot of her interpretations of her series become so far-fetched that it's likely that she's reading too much into it. She applies this tendency to over-analyze to other series as well. Often her speculations will also delve into romantic relationships between the characters. While she tries to give the appearance of a dignified and proper lady, she also has a few habits that are considered unsavory, including slightly perverted tendencies. She is an avid reader of fanfiction, especially those of the sexual variety. Abilities Sword dueling plays a significant role in the series, so Revena is a practiced duelist and fencer. She prefers to duel with the same terms as Utena, in which both duelists wear roses over their hearts, and must remove their enemy's rose without losing their own. Relationships Family Sailor Moon Fandom - Sister Since Utena was created by the folks who produced Moon's third season, Sailor Moon S, they are technically sisters. Yu Yu Hakusho Fandom - Step-Brother Friends Evangelion Fandom Trivia *She likes to speculate about the relationships of the people around her. *She is also a terrible cook. The only thing she can make is shaved ice. References Category:Fandoms Category:Fandomstuck Category:Manga Fandoms Category:Anime Fandoms Category:Movie Fandoms